A Journalist Turned Royal?
by Wizard Star
Summary: What if you have the chance to go to a royal ball as the Prince's date? To Sakura Kinomoto, turning from a journalist to royalty wasn't easy. Maybe being a prince or princess is harder than it looks...


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

To: Tomoyo Daidouji Sakura Kinomoto Depressed

God, I do not know who my brother think he is! I am twenty three, I have graduated and I have finally settled on one perfect job that I had always wanted, so why doesn't he still allow me to buy an apartment and stay there alone? Even my dad gave me permission! Ugh, I'm not even sure whether I'm going to get married or not if things go on like this.

Anyway Tomoyo, where in the world are you? I tried to call your cell phone for about the millionth time a minute ago but you still won't answer. Are you doing something illegal? Never mind, forget that I even wrote that. But girl, I need you desperately right now! I just broke up with Josh… yeah, he acted like a total jerk on our date tonight and I couldn't take it, I guess. And I thought I was having such a perfect relationship with him.

Everything's fine with you and Eriol? I sure hope they are. It's still hard to believe that you guys are going out with each other after three years of being friends. You know, things used to be like me going out with you and Eriol tags along. Now it's more like you with him and I tag along. It's somewhat uncomfortable; you know what I'm saying? If you're out on a date now, just keep in mind that I am so, so depressed at this particular moment. What else can I say; help?

To: Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Daidouji RE: Depressed

Sakura, one advice: Snap out of your 'I'm all alone' depression. If he acted like a jerk, then he wasn't meant for you at all, my cute little friend. There are so many people out there in this big world so you do NOT need to be stuck on just one person. And now you're telling me that you feel awkward about me and Eriol? We have been an item for more than a year now! I think it's just because you're thinking irrationally. Please don't kill yourself.

I told you hundreds of time that Josh is a stupid, insensitive, immoral and uncaring boy but did you listen to me? You didn't, did you? I hate saying this but I told you so, Sakura Kinomoto. I had seen this coming and warned you about it. Therefore, I do not need to feel guilty for not doing my duties as a friend. You must think that I'm such an inhumane person right now, but I do care about you. That's why I'm even writing this to you.

You're one gorgeous chick and boys would do anything to have you go out with them. Do me a favor and give one of them a chance. I can't be absolutely sure that you won't regret your decision, but at least you tried. It's better than locking yourself up in your bedroom and crying your heart out. Even if you're not ready for a new relationship, do something fun! Forget all your troubles and worries. Have the time of your life at a place where you love most. I can even go with you if you want me to.

About your brother, how about if you just tell him that you're living with me? It gets pretty boring spending time here all alone. You're welcome to move in here anytime, just remember that you have to pay the rent. Not so expensive, really. If we divide it by two, it shouldn't be more than a few hundred. Tell me when you get the answer from Touya, okay?

To: Tomoyo Daidouji Sakura Kinomoto YES!

He said yes, can you believe it? Of course, it took several hours of persuading him that I would be perfectly alright alone and that I would have you to take care of me when I'm sick or anything. But who cares? He said yes and I would be moving in with you two days from now. Away from my house here, finally! I guess he was pretty annoyed with me for asking him this kind of question a lot of times. The things that I do for privacy…

Oh, by the way, I am so not gorgeous. You're much more beautiful than me, thus you got the best boyfriend on your first try at dating. You're right; I was thinking irrationally when I wrote that e-mail. I don't feel awkward about you and Eriol at all. I'm happy for you and may you get married soon! Seriously, I mean that. You don't have forever, Tomoyo, so you might as well do it now. I'm guessing that Eriol is just waiting for the right time to propose to you.

I decided to get over with the Josh thingy. Easier said than done, I'm sure you know. It's just so different without him. I was so used to him buying me things like chocolates and teddy bears that it's odd trying to accept the fact that he won't do those things again. So, I'm going to go to the nearest mall and buy myself something good to eat while keeping an eye out for things to occupy myself with for at least three weeks. That's the amount of time that I need to forget about him.

Thanks for the supportive e-mail, though I would do better without the remarks every now and then. I admit it; I didn't listen to you then. Can you blame me? I was the happiest girl on earth a month ago. Saying things like those to me just won't work because I believed that he was the one for me. I see now that I was wrong. I don't think that I'm going to date anyone anytime soon. It's too fast, despite what anybody says. I'll focus on my work as a journalist for now.

Oh no! I checked my purse and found out there's just ten bucks left. That won't be enough to pamper myself! I'm going to go to my stupid brother and ask him to lend me some money. Being the kid sister does have some advantages! Anyways, love you, Tomoyo! You are the best friend that I have ever found. See you and I'll send you an e-mail tomorrow, telling you about my day at the mall. This is going to be paradise!

To: Tomoyo Daidouji Sakura Kinomoto Eventful Evening

I wonder why every single bad thing on earth just seems to happen to me. It's bad enough that I had just broke up with my boy friend! I thought that it would be enough for people around me to actually feel sorry for me for once. I didn't expect a snatch thief to think that it would be a perfect time for him to try and steal my handbag! And he almost succeeded too, if it wasn't for a man my age stopping him when he heard me screaming.

Yeah, so there was my trip to the mall. I find that trip to be very, very eventful… in a bad way! I'm not in the mood to write an e-mail right now. I'll do it tomorrow… Wait, I don't need to, do I? I'm moving in to your house tomorrow! At least there's one thing that I'm looking forward to. Pray that my day tomorrow won't be too bad.

To: Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Daidouji Spill it!

You seriously can't just tell me that some man saved your handbag and leave me hanging. I can't possibly wait until tomorrow! And you'll only arrive here at 5 PM and I won't be home at that time! Give me all the details right now, young lady! Was he cute? Handsome? Has the potential to be your future boyfriend? Don't miss a single thing, alright? And I want you to be specific.

By the way, when you reach here tomorrow, I'll put the house key under the welcome mat. I can't seem to find a really good place to hide these things except under there, so bear with me. Don't forget to bring some snacks or food. The refrigerator really needs some filling up. REPLY NOW!

To: Tomoyo Daidouji Sakura Kinomoto RE: Spill it!

Please don't tell me that you're going to break poor Eriol's heart to go out with this mystery guy who helped me out. Anyway, I never got the chance to ask his name since all the people were gathering around me and asking me whether I was okay or not, but I have to admit, he IS kind of cute. But he looks like he's a foreigner; Chinese, probably. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. And he is definitely not going to be my future boyfriend! I mean, I don't even know his name! How do you expect me to find him again?

I just told him thank you and he nodded. I never really saw him again after that since there were this really weird people in black suits walking towards him all of a sudden and he went away with them while I was still getting examined by a doctor passing by. Judging by his appearance, he probably already has a girl friend. Which girl wouldn't like to marry a handsome, tall young man who also seems to be a pretty important person? He's probably rich, too. I can bet on that!

In other words, there is absolutely no way that I can just bump into him again. I wouldn't want to, anyway. I've had enough of boys in this particular moment and I guess I just want to stay single for the time being.

If I ever hear you breaking up with Eriol because you want to meet up with some Chinese guy, you're going to pay for that, Tomoyo. Seriously, stay with Eriol because if I am somehow right about this, you would have to move to China to stay with him. Forget about the guy and focus on the one you're currently dating. Can't wait for tomorrow! See you!

P.S: I'll bring snacks, don't worry!

To: Eriol Hiiragizawa Syaoran Li I'm here

I finally arrived in Japan. Nice country, I have to say. But you haven't told me where you live yet. I'm planning on visiting you tomorrow, Eriol. I know this is kind of rushing, but I have to go back in three days. Being royal means having absolutely no freedom at all. I'm getting tired of this kind of stuff. The only reason why my dad even let me come here was because he wanted me to meet a famous Japanese politician or something…

So, I'm finally going to meet the famous Daidouji, huh? She's your girlfriend, right? You better make sure that she's there at your house tomorrow night or I'll kill you! After all, I got to meet your future wife. When are you going to propose to her? You've been holding on to that ring for two months now and I'm getting sick of receiving mails that say you're too shy or scared or the likes.

I can't wait to escape from my bodyguards. They can't seem to leave me alone for just one second. In fact, there's this weird person eyeing me carefully as I'm writing this. Got to go or they'll accuse me of hacking into Japanese confidential documents or something.

To: Syaoran Li Eriol Hiiragizawa RE: I'm here

Glad to see that you're doing fine, Your Highness. Of course your bodyguards won't leave you; you're the Prince of China! When are you going to start to get that fact stuck in your mind? And about proposing… I think I'm going to do it soon. I'm not sure when… I'll try to do it whenever I have the chance. I get a lot of them but… forget it. You'll think that this is so stupid.

I'll pick you up at your hotel tomorrow because I know you're dying to get away from all those important politicians as soon as possible. Sneak out of there at eight and wait for me at the parking lot. Oh, be sensible and wear something that can hide your face. I don't need you running away from your fan girls while waiting there. A side note, my girlfriend's best friend will be here as well. Maybe you two will get along.

Goodnight and try to get some sleep. You're going to need it.

Like it? No? R & R!


End file.
